


Keeping up with Spiderman

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbecue, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Scars, Spideypool Family, Wade Wilson Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: There is a party at Stark's Tower and Deadpool as a new Avenger is there.Tony and Steve still doesn't trust him so they don't want Peter go near him.Peter has different plans.





	Keeping up with Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There's no smut in this one but I'll probably write a second #smut# version  
> 2\. TO ALL PEOPLE THAT SAW ENDGAME   
> I'M SORRY
> 
> Also idk what's this. I haven't write a thing in a while and I'm tired.

Truth to be told if few years ago someone would tell Peter that he'll be on a barbecue/campfire party with so many superheroes he'd probably scream of excitement. After he became Spiderman it wasn't so surprising, especially since Tony Stark did such a party two times a year, at the start and the end of summer. Of course this June was no exception.  
It took Peter more than 2 hours to properly talk to everyone, of course with one exception. Even though Deadpool helped Avengers with so many missions by now none of them actually trusted him around Peter so when they invited Wade, they made sure Spiderman would go nowhere near him. The thing was that the young hero wanted to be near Deadpool more than anything because he had a helpless crush on him since Wade's so called flirting became less iritating, or maybe because he had a one too many... Who knows. Scanning the party, his eyes stopped on Deadpool sitting by the fire alone, that was his chance he had to find a way to talk to the ex mechenary before anyone would notice. Spiderman looked around one more time and fortunately everyone was busy with themselves. Tony talked to not so secret love of his life, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were by the barbecue, taking care of the food and Guardians tried to educate Thor about the greatest TV shows. That was his chance.   
Trying to make as little noise and draw as little attention as possible he grabbed two closed beers and made his way to Deadpool.   
"Hi there." he greeted as he sat next to the man handling him a bottle.   
"Oh, hi baby boy!" Wade sounded glad that he finally had someone to talk to. "Stark finally realised that I'm not that bad and let his guard down?" his smile was visible on the only not covered side of his face.   
Deadpool still didn't feel like going around maskless.   
"He may not know that I'm talking to you." Peter admitted rubbing his neck.   
"You like getting in trouble baby boy..." Wilson smirked. "But our flawless billionaire would be furious if he found out so as much as I enjoy your sexy company, you should really be going.. ."   
"Can we stop talking about Mr Stark for a moment?" Parker interrupted his flow of words. "As much as his my idol, he can't always treat me like I'm a helpless kid. If I want to talk to you then damn I will."  
"Watch your filthy mouth sweetums and you ARE a kid." Deadpool pointed as he took a sip. "Hey, why are you drinking then? We should tell...." he started but Spiderman cutted him off again.   
"I'm 22 you dumbass."  
"OH MY GOD MY SPIDEY IS FINALLY LEGAL." Wade gasped theatrically. "Does that mean I can finally do to you all that stuff I teased you with?" he joked.   
"I mean I wanted to go on a date first but this also sounds good." Peter admitted before he could think.   
"Wait what?" Wade got caught off guard. "Did you really said that? Oh my god did my perfect baby boy just admitted he wants me? I mean I'm over the moon and believe me I've always dreamed about this moment but I don't think you meant it. You don't even know how I look like."  
"Okay maybe I had one too many but believe me it only worked up the courage." Spiderman looked away.   
"Courage?" Deadpool repeated confused.   
"I may have a crush on you...." Parker confessed.   
"No." Wade just said.   
"No?" the younger man now looked at him.  
"I can't... You can't..." scarred man couldn't form a sentence.   
"Maybe. But what if I want?" Peter moved slightly closer, his sight went to Wade's lips as he bit his lower lip, adrenaline running through his veins.   
"You have no idea what are you getting into sweet cheeks." Wade smirked whispering, sending a shiver down Peter's spine.   
Spiderman leaned closer.   
"Then show me." he whispered into Deadpool's ear, hand resting on man's hip.   
Wade inhaled deeply.   
"Shit baby boy you gotta stop with that or I won't be able to control myself and we both know you actually didn't mean all of that." he started to back up just as Peter's hand moved further up his hip and stopped on the inside of his thigh.   
"Is that so?" Spiderman smirked moving away from other's ear so he could face him. Wade's blown and full of lust pupils made him shiver from excitement even more. He was turned on and tired of waiting for the right moment. "If I didn't mean that..." his free hand ran over other's cheek. "Would I do this?" he asked before connecting their lips with a full force.   
Deadpool groaned in surprise what scared Peter that he would move away but nothing like that happened. Instead he felt a tongue begging for an entrance and Spiderman was more than eager to let him in.   
"Mph..." Wade suddenly broke the kiss leaving the other confused. "Are you sure you want this?"   
"Are you really asking that?" Peter sighed, as he panted.   
"Okay. Since somehow they didn't see us till now maybe we should move somewhere else?" Deadpool suggested.   
"I know the place." Peter smiled grabbing Wade's hand and getting up.   
They managed to get to Stark's Tower without anyone noticing before Spiderman lead him into his room which he got after realizing that still living with Aunt May would put her in even more danger than it already did.   
"You have nice room there Spidey." Deadpool smiled looking around.   
Almost every wall was covered in posters from movies, TV shows or games. Some of them were even plans of some super smart stuff Wade would never think he'd understand.  
Scanning every inch of Peter's bedroom, ex mercenary's eyes stopped on a red stuffed thing under the pillow.   
"What's that?" he asked curiosily, but instead waiting for an answer he sat on a bed and took it out. "Ohhhh that's so sweet." he gasped. "My baby boy has a stuffie of me."   
"Give it back asshole." Spiderman sighed and ripped mini Deadpool from the other's hands and threw it away.   
"Hey!" Wade moaned. "That wasn't nice." he crossed his arms acting mad but when Peter climbed on his laps his expression changed to a smile.   
"You really want to talk about my plushes now?" Parker asked in a husky voice, his eyes focused on Wade's.   
"Not really." the new Avenger smirked, pulling Peter into at first gentle kiss but when he started to unbutton Peter's shirt, the hero immediately deppend it.   
It took all of Wade's willpower to not rip all the clothes off of Peter but he wanted to give the boy a chance to back up. He instead slided a hand over hero's now bare chest, other slightly pulling his hair to expose a pale neck Wade immediately sucked onto. A quiet groan escaped Peter's lips as he felt scarred mouth all over his skin, sharp teeth slightly biting here and there.   
"Shit... Wade.." he gasped just before Deadpool moved away to kiss Spiderman in the mouth again.   
Wilson felt Peter's hands on both sides of his face, fingers sliding under his mask.   
"Wade.." Parker gasped for air as he broke the kiss.   
"Yes hot stuff?" the man asked. He could look at this image all day, Peter on his lap, his swollen lips panting for air, dark marks all over his neck...   
"Take it off..." Peter whispered, sliding almost all of his fingers under the red mask.   
That was when reality hit Wade.   
"You... You don't want to do this baby boy." he started to back up.   
"What?" young hero looked at him surprised. "What are you talking about?"   
The warm feeling of Peter's touch suddenly disappeared.   
"Look I don't want to ruin the mood okay?" Wade said but still making no sense to Peter.   
"What do you mean ruin the mood? With what?" he knew something was wrong.   
"My face... It isn't the thing that people want to see.... Especially not while moments like that... I don't want you... I don't want you to change your mind.. " Deadpool admitted sadly and that's when it hit Peter.   
He always thought that ex mercenary was hiding behind the mask just to keep his identity but he completely forgot about what happened to him.   
" Wade... " Peter whispered shaking his head, his hand caressing his cheek. "You really think something like that would make me change my mind? I like you even though I've never seen you. I like your character..... So can you please stop being so ridiculously insecure because I'd really like to know how the man I'm about have sex with looks like."  
Wade laughed.  
"If you really want that." he agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you..." he sighed as he grabbed the end of his mask and slowly pulled it up, closing his eyes.  
For a moment he felt nothing and there was a complete silence so he decided to break it.   
"Told you baby boy..." he smirked but suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek what made him open his eyes an let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why... Why aren't you.." he started but Peter's lips cut him off.   
"Your eyes are amazing." Spiderman whispered smiling before kissing the man again.


End file.
